Somewhere Only We Know (Rewrite)
by moogy5
Summary: Based on the song of the same name by Keane. A coming out story of sorts.


_A/N: Based on the song of the same name by Keane. I suggest listening to it while reading._

Somewhere Only We Know

The Rewrite

Hermione clutched onto Ron's arm, laughing loudly when he tripped over a stray stone in the path.

"Be careful, Ronald!" She scolded through her giggles.

Harry smiled to himself. Everyone knew the two were dating, they just wouldn't say it. Even Hagrid, who still thought Dumbledore was straight, was teasing them about it over tea that afternoon.

He wondered what they would think when he told them his secret.

oOoOoOoOo

"Draco?"

He was sat in a large wingback chair in front of the fire studying a parchment he had nicked hours earlier.

"Dray?"

Draco huffed and folded the parchment over on his lap. "I told you not to call me that."

Pansy shuffled closer to peer over her friends shoulder. She tangled her fingers in the ends of his white blond hair, lightly massaging his scalp with her fingertips. "Draco," She said softly. "Nothing is going to happen if you just sit here pining over him all day. Go talk to him."

Draco sighed.

She was right. But she was always right about this sort of thing, wasn't she? He unfolded the parchment immediately spotting the name he was looking for coming through the front doors.

He pointed his wand to the parchment and with a quick 'mischief managed' the names on the page vanished.

He knew what he had to do. Rising from the chair, Draco made is way across the common room and out the door before anyone had the chance to question.

He took the stairs up to the owlery two at a time and was very out of breath by the time he got to the top. He jotted down a quick note, giving it to one of the school owls and made his way back to the castle for supper.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry couldn't concentrate on anything other than the empty seat at the opposite table. So much so that it wasn't until he got an elbow to the ribs that he even realized his friends were speaking to him.

"Harry, are you alright?" His eyes shot over to the bushy haired girl in front of him. "I've asked you four times. Are you going to join us to Hogsmeade this weekend or not?"

"Oh. Er, yeah." He stammered. "Hogsmeade, great."

Hermione cast him a dubious look but didn't press on the matter.

Harry was just about to shove another scoop of potatoes in his mouth when a single owl swooped down from above and landed gracefully in from of him. The bird held out its leg, letting Harry untie the letter, before flying off once again.

Harry scanned the short note before bolting from the great hall without explanation.

He slowed his pace as he approached the edge of the lake. Just in front of him stood a large willow tree; much tamer than that of the whomping variety. He ducked under the low hanging branches and sat with his back against the trunk.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco ate his dinner as fast as he could. He'd made sure to wait for Harry to leave the Great Hall before going in himself. He slipped into his seat between Blaise and Pansy and started shoveling carrots and Brussels sprouts onto his plate.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with Potter fleeing from supper, by any chance, would you?" Blaise said quietly.

Draco smiled around his spoon.

oOoOoOoOo

"You made it, I see."

Draco smirked when Harry jumped up in shock.

"You're still sneaking around, I see." Harry countered, collecting himself.

Draco smiled and took Harry's hand, guiding him back to the shade of the tree. He lay his cloak down on the ground and sat back against the trunk, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He said.

Harry raised a brow. "The sneaking, you mean?"

Draco nodded.

They sat under the tree until the sun started to set and walked around the lake for even later than that. It was well past curfew before they separated, each with their own idea on how the next day would play out.

oOoOoOoOo

The Great hall was packed full for breakfast that morning with the exception of two boys at the bottom of the staircase.

"Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I'm going to be."

"Okay." Harry let out a breath, taking his boyfriends hand and leading him toward the giant doors ahead of them.

As soon as they walked into the Great Hall all sound ceased. Harry squeezed Draco's hand and, with one last unplanned peck on the cheek, the two separated to their own house tables.

oOoOoOoOo

"Harry?" The red headed boy was more pale than usual. "April Fools, right?"

"It's only March, Ron."

Hermione chuckled. "You always have to make a scene, don't you?" She said with a smile.

Harry caught Draco's eyes across the hall and gave him a wink. "You know I couldn't do it any other way."


End file.
